Sin with Me
by MosesRecinly42
Summary: AU. Cowritten with schmutziges Geheimnis. When Wrath discovers he's a homunculus, his world is turned upsidedown. Confused and conflicted he must now choose between the people which mean the most to him. READ AND REVIEW!


Title "Sin with Me."

Authors: GalacticHitchiker42 and Schmutziges Geheimnis

Rating : PG 13 (will be R later)

Genre : Drama

Disclaimer : We do not own FMA

Warning: This story is gonna contain a lot of pairings and crazy love triangles.

Dedication: The MSR Junior Crew…Our Homunculi RP group.

Authors' note: This story is based on an ongoing RP. This is AU and its gonna wind up being all crazy and soap opera-y with the drama. (note to those of you who read Zunachst Nach Tag: Soon! I swear!)

* * *

Chapter one

It was a warm summer night on the streets on Dublith. A green haired-homunculus stood alone, illuminated only by the dull yellow glow of a street lamp. He caught a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye and immediately knew he'd found his target.

The boy was about ten years old, his long black hair was blown out behind him as he ran, a stack of books clutched close to his chest. A smirk caressed the homunculus' lips as he stepped forward.

"What's a cute little kid like you doing out so late?" he asked, his voice low and cool.

"I'm coming home from the library," the boy responded apprehensively, pulling his books closer against his body, "I had to finish some homework."

"The streets are a dangerous place at night. Someone might try to take advantage of someone as cute as you." The homunculus said. The boy looked nervous so he softened his tone, "But you don't need to worry about that. My name is Envy and I'll protect you."

"But I don't even know you." The boy took a step backward, away from Envy.

Envy knelt on the ground, bringing himself to the boy's level. He ran his fingers through the boy's dark bangs, brushing them away from his face. "I know a lot about you, little one," he said smiling softly, tenderly. "Probably more than you do. And that's why I'm here. To teach you about what you truly are."

"What...what do you mean? I know what I am. I'm Irwin Curtis!" The boy insisted, his voice shaking, "You're starting to scare me. Its getting late and Mommy will be worried if I don't come home on time." He started to turn around, ready to run if necessary.

Envy grabbed his wrist lightly, turning him back around. The boy's deep purple eyes were glossed over with a thin layer of frightened tears. His entire face gave away his uncertainty. He wanted to go home to his mother but there was something magnetic about Envy. Something he couldn't explain. A deep underlying feeling that he had something in common with the green haired stranger.

"Your mother, Izumi, has been lying to you." Envy said softly, trying not the scare the boy anymore than he already had.

"H-How do you know my mommy's name?" the boy trembled.

"I told you before, I know a lot about you." He brought him closer, cradling the boy's face with a pale, gloved hand. "I know you're a lot stronger than people think, I know you have the power to do things you'd never imagined before. I know what you are little one; because you're just like me and I want to tell you everything you need to know. Everything your mommy has tried to hide from you."

"Mommy would never hide anything from me! She loves me and when someone loves you they shouldn't keep secrets. I'm Irwin. Nothing more than a boy." He was trying his hardest to speak with conviction but it was becoming more and more difficult.

Envy laughed softy, once again bringing his hands up to the boys long hair, "Your 'mommy' isn't really your mother and if she doesn't keep secrets from you, then why has she never explain that tattoo you have on your foot?"

His eyes went wide at the mention of this. He'd never told anyone about that. "She...said it was a birthmark." His voice was a low, shaking whisper.

Envy sighed dramatically, "Do you really believe that, little one?" he gave the boy an incredulous look, "Haven't you ever notice how reluctant she was to answer you, or how she never wants to talk about when you were little? That's no birthmark." He turned his body, pulling up the dark fabric of his clothing. A small symbol of a snake devouring it own tail was imprinted in blood read on his pale skin. The boy's eyes widened even further and Envy smiled again. "I told you little one, you're just like me."

"Then...what are you?" The boy was trembling, uncertain he wanted to know the answer.

Slowly, softly, Envy glided his fingers along the boy's cheek. The sensation caused him to shiver and lose his grip on the books he had been clutching so tightly against his chest. Envy leaned in close, pressing his lips against gently against the boy's ear, "We're homunculi," he whispered. "Created humans."

"No!" the boy shouted pushing the green-haired homunculus away from him, "I've read about them in Mommy's alchemy books! I'm not like that. I'm human!"

"Its nothing to be ashamed of, you should be proud! Once you embrace who you are you'll be able to see how we are superior to them...Those humans who created us!" Envy's eyes held a deep arrogance, easily interpreted by the boy as confidence. Confidence in what he was and in his own strength. He wanted that confidence, wanted to be so sure of himself, wanted to be strong.

The boy suddenly realized what Envy was saying must be true. His whole life was a lie and Envy was here to save him from it. But it didn't make sense, if being a homunculus was something to be so proud of, why had his mother hidden it from him?

He closed his eyes, fighting back tears of betrayal, "Mommy lied to me…for so long…" He said slowly, trying to wrap his mind around this. "Why!"

Envy pulled the boy close to him, wiping tears from his eyes. Just out of the boy's line a vision his slipped his hand into his pocket, concealing a small object in his palm. "She didn't want you to know what you are capable of... She, like all humans, is afraid of what she cannot control. She lied to you because she wanted to keep you under her control. " Two sets of amethyst eyes locked on one another as Envy continued to explain, "But things will be different now. Now that you know the truth she can't control you anymore. You're free to realize your true potential and strength!"

"I want to be strong," the boy said, still shaking, but now from anticipation, "Now that she can't hold me back, how can I get stronger?"

"With my help, and a few of these," Envy opened his palm, revealing a few red stones, "You can become strong. Strong enough to be able to get back at those who lied to you."

The boy looked puzzled, he picked up a stone, examining it closely, "How will those make me stronger? They look like ordinary red stones."

The soft smirk returned to Envy's lips. He took the stone from the boy's hands and slipped in into his mouth. The reaction was instantaneous. The boy's eyes widened and his body started to tremble. His legs collapsed under him and he fell into Envy's arms. After a few seconds of soft panting he regain consciousness.

"You alright, little one?" Envy's voice was soft and caring.

He shot up, reaching for Envy's hands, "More! I want more. It felt like a head rush! I need more to have that feeling back! Please, Envy!"

Envy more than happily complied, giving the boy another handful of stones, "Enjoy them, little one, because you're going to need a lot more of them if you truly want to be strong."

Before the boy could respond a worried voice cut through the silence of the night, "IRWIN! IRWIN WHERE ARE YOU?"

"That's Mommy…" the boy said, a sudden wave of contempt filling him. He turned to Envy, searching for guidance.

"I have to send you back little one." Envy said with a sighed. The hatred grew in the boy's eyes and Envy quickly moved to reassure him, not wanting to be on the receiving end of the boy's anger. "Don't worry, I'll be back for you. Now that you know the truth she can't control you anymore," The boy calmed down and Envy continued to explain. "But you have to let her think she can. Don't tell her you know or everything will be ruined...understand?"

He nodded, feeling as if he'd be entrusted with an incredible secret, "I understand. When will I see you again?"

"I can't be certain, but I promise I will be back. Take these until then." He filled the boy's pocket with another handful of stone, "I'll see you again soon, Wrath."

"Wrath? That's not my name."

"With a new life comes a new name," Envy smiled, "Besides, it suits you better than Irwin anyway."

Wrath smiled and quickly hugged Envy before gathering up his books and running back toward his home. Envy smiled a satisfied smiled and walked off slowly, disappearing into the dark.

* * *

Well thee you have it, our first attempt at Co-writing a story….

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


End file.
